Mobile communication devices are continually increasing in popularity. Such mobile communication devices include, for example and without limitation, cellular phones, paging devices, portable email devices, and personal digital assistants with mobile communication capability. Mobile communication devices provide the user with the capability to conduct communications while moving through a variety of environments.
Mobile communication devices may operate in accordance with multiple communication modes. For example a mobile communication device may be adapted to operate in a cellular communication mode and a wireless computer network communication mode. Such multi-mode mobile communication devices may have respective communication configurations for each communication mode.
Mobile communication devices may move through regions that are serviced by a variety of respective communication infrastructures and/or services. For example, a user may carry a mobile communication device from a first region, in which a first communication infrastructure operates in a first frequency band in accordance with a first communication protocol, to a second region, in which a second communication infrastructure operates in a second frequency band in accordance with a second communication protocol. During such a transition, communications utilizing the mobile communication device may be adversely affected.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.